


Goodbye

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [12]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Goodbyes, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: What happened before Amira left for Australia.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the last part of this series! Thank you for all the kudos and comments left so far on the chapters!

One night, Amira invited him over to continue watching her favourite show. They were taking a break, filling up on drinks and snacks in the kitchen when Mohammed asked “What did you think the first time you saw me?” He leaned against the counter and looked at her expectantly.

“How did Aladdin get to my Abiball and where is his carpet?” Amira tried to sound serious but then they both broke out in laughter.

He composed himself first and shot her a questioning look. “Seriously? You think I look like Aladdin?”

“Hey, Aladdin is my favourite disney prince.” She said defensively.

“Okay, I can accept that. He’s not a prince though.” 

“Technically not, but when he marries Jasmine, he becomes a prince.” She smiled at him triumphantly.

“True. Just fitting that I thought you looked like a princess when I first saw you, Amira.” He said in all honesty.

“Awww, it’s meant to be!” She exclaimed and smiled brightly before taking his hand and leading him back into the living room to continue watching the show.

After all, they had agreed on watching as much as possible before she'd leave.

\----

One day, they were hanging out at the park eating ice cream. Not strawberry and mango for once, but chocolate and hazelnut because Mohammed had convinced Amira to try it. After they had been watching the bustle in the park in silence for a while, he set down his empty cup and pulled out his phone along with earphones. 

"I made something for you." He held out the earphones to her. 

"You have a hidden talent like singing or something? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Amira set down her ice cream and took the earphones and put one in.

"No, unfortunately I can't sing, but I thought the next best thing would be to make a playlist so you can listen to it on your long flight." He smiled and started off the playlist on his phone.

She listened to the first few keys and started smiling. "I know this song! It played at the Abiball! What's it called? Wolke 7?" 

"Wolke 10, actually. I picked it because it reminded me of that night and of you." He handed her the phone so she could scroll through the playlist.

"There's so many songs! Wow, thank you so much." Amira moved closer to take his hand and squeeze it. When she looked at him, she noticed how he smiled proudly at her. What she didn't tell him was that she had recognized some of the songs from her own playlist that she had specifically chosen because they reminded her of him. Good to know that they at least had the same taste in music, if not in ice cream. 

——-

Another day, they set out to have a picnic at the small lake. It was still just as calm and beautiful there as the first time but this time they had the whole day to spend there. Sometimes they talked about everything and nothing, sometimes they just enjoyed the quiet and the view in comfortable silence. Sitting on the blanket they had spread on the grass, their hands found their way back to each other like they always did. Just now there weren't any more stolen glances and lingering touches anymore. 

Now they knew what they felt for each other and that each minute they spent together would make up for each one they had to spend apart. Yet, they avoided talking about Australia as much as possible. 

On the bus ride home, Amira got really tired and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. She only woke when he stirred beside her and they basically had to jump out of the bus to make it out on time.

It was one of the last days before her departure but she would always remember it happily. 

———

The day before her flight, her friends and family organized a huge going away party for her in their backyard. Everyone had come together to celebrate this new chapter in her life. It no longer felt awkward seeing the two parts of her life mixing together. Her family had welcomed all her friends with open arms just like she had hoped. However, she felt a sting in her heart everytime she thought about leaving all of this behind so soon. 

Throughout the evening, her friends gave little speeches or handed her little gifts and lucky charms to take with her on her travels. They had been insistant on dropping her off at the airport tomorrow but she could convince them to say goodbye tonight. It was enough that she had to deal with her family tomorrow.

When the bustling of the party had died down a little bit and everyone was huddled around in groups enjoying themselves, Amira slipped into the apartment to have some time alone. In her room, her backpack sat on her chair, almost fully packed. She attached the lucky charm Sam had given her, a colourful lollipop, to one of the zippers. Then she took the picture of all of them together at the Abiball out of the frame Kiki had put it in and looked at it for a while. The thought of leaving all of them behind for so long made her tear up. A knock at the door startled her and she quickly slipped the picture into the bag before turning around.

Mohammed was leaning on the doorframe with a worried look on his face instead of his usual smile.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked in a concerned voice.

She shook her head and tried to wipe away the tears on her face. He stepped closer and reached out to brush away a tear rolling down her face. She leaned into the touch of his hand lightly cupping her face and looked up at him. "About us…“ She started but got choked up, pressing her lips together to compose herself.

He looked down at her and shook his head before his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. She put her arms around him too and rested her head on  
his chest. Right then and there she felt safer than ever, allowing herself to relax for a moment. She could feel him pressing a light kiss to the top of her head and couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

"Don’t worry about us. We have all the time in the world.” He reassured her, his voice soft and low. They stayed like this for a while, not moving or talking. His warmth was comforting and she calmed down, adapting hers to his steady breathing. 

When they let go, she averted his eyes and instead took a look around the room. Omar suddenly appeared in the door and took a look at them before smiling knowingly. He motioned at the space between them and raised his eyebrows. "Whatever is going on here is your thing, okay? But I have to have a talk with each of you about it later and I'm not going to be the one to tell Essam.“

Amira crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. When she looked back at Mohammed he smiled and she smiled back, as always.

"Now come on, guys, I don’t need to see this. Mo, I need your help getting something from the kitchen and you should get back to your friends, Amira.” Omar winked and vanished down the hallway. 

Mohammed looked back at her, letting out a light chuckle about this awkward encounter. "So...that went well."

"He'll get over it but I'm sure he has prepared for this big brother speech all his life so you better nod and listen." Amira said more or less seriously. Then stepped a bit closer, joining their hands together between them. “We should really get back because of the cake and soon everyone will want to say goodbye and all of that." 

"Do I get to say goodbye now or later with everyone around?" He asked briskly.

She smiled cheekily, wanting to seem as confident as possible while she felt her heartbeat quicken. "Now." 

He smiled back, leaned in closer and kissed her on the forehead before looking back down in to her eyes again. They relished the moment as long as possible, knowing that they wouldn't be able to be so close for a long time. 

"Goodbye, Amira." His voice wavered a bit as he said her name but he tried to compose himself. 

She let go off his hands and took a hesitant step back while trying to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. "Goodbye, Mo."

——

When Amira went through her backpack the next day to check if she had everything she needed, she found a folded up note in one of the side compartments. She unfolded it and started to read:

_Hi!_

_Dear Amira, by the time you find this, you’re probably halfway across the world, if you even find it, but no matter what happens, I need you to know two things:_

_1\. I miss you and I’ll keep missing you every single day._

_2\. Remember when we said, we would always be honest with each other? Honestly? I’m in love with you. I just wanted you to know._

_Now that it’s written down I can’t change it anymore and I don’t want to. I won’t change my mind about it. Ever. Honestly, I swear we’re soulmates._

_I’m sure whenever you find this note will be the right time for you to hear it. Or read it, and read it all over again as many times as you want, whenever you need to. I can only hope that one day you’ll say it back, or write it._

_Take your time, be as brave as you want._

_You have all the time in the world. I’ll wait for you._

_Love, Mo._

_PS: I know you think this is probably cheesy or whatever but I also know that you are smiling the most beautiful smile in the world right now._

And she did because no matter what happened, he'd always make her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you will enjoy season 4 of Druck as much as I will!


End file.
